ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
HozukiKuzanku((MIA))
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kuzanku 'Character Last Name' Hozuki 'IMVU Username' Kuzanku 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' ''7/21/194 '''Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 4'10 'Weight' 90 'Blood Type' AB- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kuzanku Hozuki is a very playful character indeed.Kuzanku would be known as the "clown" of the group cracking jokes, making faces, and being cocky to achieve his goal of becoming a powerful shinobi to protect those he loves and cares about.Kuzanku is very stubborn aswell and likes things done his way or the high way which makes it very hard for him to negotiate with others or just lose simple arguements a good and bad trait.Besides that Kuzanku is very cocky and never ever turns down a fight no matter how bad the odds are stacked against him.Ever since he was a boy he love play fighting with his brother and other friends just for the sheer joy of a battle and the execitement of victory.Kuzanku is not all just fun and games, when something terrible happens or its not his day Kuzanku can be a piece of work.He develops a horrible attitude and will bicker and argue with anyone who pisses him off for the littlest thing.Kuzanku has brains and is also very stragetic in the battle field, though if he gets over excited he loses this ability and rushes in eager to fight like stated earlier.Kuzanku is fun loving and usually gets along with everyone and won't even harm a fly but tick him off and its a bad state for you.. 'Behaviour' Kuzanku is outgoing and loves to converse with other shinobi so its most likely you won't see him by himself.If infact he is by himself that means something is terribly wrong and he is either upset or mad.Kuzanku also tends to bud into coversations or eaves drop for the simple gossip of the town, he's a gossiper what can I say.While doing written work or on missions Kuzanku will tend to keep to himself becoming very quite and hardly moving as he thinks of strageties or information he was recalling. 'Nindo (optional)' "Eeehh..." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hozuki 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Water (Suiton) 'Element Two' Lightning (Raiton) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Stamina 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu, Chakra, Intellect 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Databook' Databook: Hozuki Kuzanku 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' NinJutsu Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique Transformation Technique Genjutsu Release 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Kuzanku Hozuki the brother of Gekko Hozuki was born in a lovely home right outside Yonshi.For nine years Kuzanku, Gekko, and their parents Sasila and Gekuo lived happily like a normal family.One night a horrible storm had brewed outside. Gekko and Kuzanku had just been put to bed when knocking was heard coming from the front door of the home.Their mother Sasila was confused about who would be knocking on their door this late and night and in weather like this.Gekuo during this time was a Jonin for Yonshi and assumed it had been something from the Kage.Gekou walked through the main hallway from the kitchen, grabbing the cold knob to the door and opening it slowly.Once the door had been opened the sound of a scream and a body dropped echoed through the house, the kids woke up alarmed and jumped out of bed still abit asleep.Their mother began to scream about for help as objects were smashed around the first floor of the home.Kuzanku and Gekko knew something was terribly wrong and headed for the window in their bedroom.Kuzanku in a panic grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his bare right hand as his first flew through the window, shattering it.The men downstairs paid no mind as they were busy attacing their mother.Kuzanku was the first to escape, leaping out the window onto a nearby tree branch as Gekko followed.Once Gekko had stabalized his balance, the branch snapped from the weight capacity sending both boys falling onto the grass below.Both boys had fallen hard, knocking themselves and taking rather serious injuries.Kuzanku and Gekko had woken in a hospital in Yonshi being treated for head injuries and scrapes and cuts.Both of their parents were murdered as the two were sent to live with a nearby aunt in Yonshi, she was 58 years old and had given up her job at the pottery shop to take care of the boys.To this day this tragic event had shaped why these two boys wanted to become ninja.Kuzanku's purpose was to make sure this happened to no other child, and he believed no one should suffer through this. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Category:Status check Category:Genin